


The Truth Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Introspective poem on the internal struggles of Saihara Shuichi through the game





	The Truth Hurts

The truth  _hurts_ _,_  youruncle would say

Still, you know not everyone can have it their way

You’ll come across many forms of cheats and liars

Exposing them is why you’ve been hired

Even if you did once call them your friends

It’s not meant to last

Two survivors is when the game ends

You hope you have been killed by then

Sucking in a breath,

Getting killed would sure beat the guilt of sending them all to their deaths

It’s all your fault

You’re not a murderer but you feel like one


End file.
